ThirtyOne and Counting
by Luinia
Summary: Happy Birthday, Ron!


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter.**_Thirty-one and Counting_

* * *

Hermione grinned to herself, awaiting for her husband to get out of bed. It was going to be a good day; she just _knew _it. It would've been a pretty normal Tuesday, if it wasn't for the date circled on the calendar and outlined with stars - March first.

Ron was thirty-one on today; the Weasley's had been planning a surprise party for a few weeks, which was to be held at the Burrow with the entire family - all twenty-five of them.

Things had gone pretty normal since the war. Ron and Hermione got married in 2004, and Hermione had given birth to their little daughter, Rose, five years ago, and then to their son, Hugo, three years ago.

Hermione was relieved to be able to call her family, her life, normal - well, as normal as the most famous witches and wizards _could _be, but normal compared to what they _were._

She smiled across the room at her daughter, on a toy broomstick. Ron had been insisting for _years _that she was able to practice so she'd beat out Albus, Harry's son, when they went to school.

Hermione let her thoughts drift away from Rose, towards the Potters. Ginny and Harry had gotten married about two years prior to Hermione and Ron's wedding, and had three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Lily was the same age as Hugo; they played often, same as Albus and Rose.

A soft giggle interrupted Hermione's thoughts from the seat next to her. Hermione smiled, seeing Hugo's grin.

Rose jumped off of her toy broom, skipping over to where her mother and brother were sitting. "Momma! Where's daddy?"

Hermione smiled gently. "Shh, Rosie, he's sleeping."

"Daddy never sleeps in! Is he sick?"

Hermione shook her head, pulling the five-year old into her arms. "No, Rosie, daddy isn't sick. Do you know what today's date is?" The five year old opened her mouth, shut it, and squinted at the calendar - organized as always - "It's Daddy's birthday?" Hermione nodded. Beside her, Hugo let out a "Dada!"

She heard a yawn from upstairs. Hermione grinned at her two kids. It was almost noon, and they were going _straight _to the Burrow.

Ron descended the staircase, his face lighting up at the sight of Hermione, Hugo and Rose. He walked over to Hermione, planting a small kiss on her lips, and slung his arm around her waist.

"Another year older, huh?"

Hermione laughed. "Come on, we're going to the burrow!"

Ron groaned.

"Oh, just come _on!"_

Hermione grinned, leading him to the door. They had taken the car, much to Ron's displeasure.

"_Why _is it, again, that we couldn't just disapparate?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because you'd splinch yourself, Ronald," she muttered sarcastically.

He grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, 'Mione."

Hermione ran ahead of him, her back pressed up against the door to the Burrow, a grin lighting up her face. Ron raised an eyebrow, and Hermione giggled.

"Ready?" She asked.

"For _what, _exactly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling him inside the Burrow. It was quiet for a moment, before there was a loud shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RON!" Confetti flew out of all of their wands, and Ron was grinning ear-to-ear, kissing the top of Hugo's head. The crowd spread out, starting to mingle with each other, and Molly, coming over to kiss and hug Ron, much to his embarrassment. Arthur had simply clapped him on the back and went to talk to Teddy, who was just nearing the end of his spring break, and went back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He was in his third year; a Gryffindor.

A dozen handshakes later, a few hugs, and not nearly enough kisses from Hermione later, Ron said the last of his goodbyes to the Weasleys, the Potters, and 'the Lupin.'

Rose had a little too much cake, and was pepped up, running around the house, saying that Teddy told her she was going to be in Slytherin and they wouldn't be friends anymore. Ron had finally convinced her to go to sleep, free of worry, after promising that a Weasley _couldn't _be in Slytherin. It was a lie, of course, but it got Rose to calm down.

On the other hand, Hugo had gone to sleep very peacefully, leaving the two exhausted parents to sit together in the living room and sip butterbeer. Hermione smiled up at her husband.

"Have a good birthday?"

He smiled. "Seven years," he said softly, referring to their wedding.

Hermione raised her glass. "Here's to a hundred more."

Hermione grinned at him, digging something out of her pocket, and extending it towards her husband. He raised an eyebrow, taking the thin piece of paper into his hand. "What's this?"

"To complete your collection," she said softly, as Ron overturned the card in his hand: It was the final wizarding card he needed.

"I gave up on this years ago," he said in astonishment.

Hermione grinned. "I know. You've just been saying how you felt like you were turning into an old man and-"

Hermione didn't get to finish, because Ron has cut his wife short, pulling her into a deep kiss. Hermione blushed.

"Ron?"

"Mmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

_A/N: Happy Birthday, Ronald! :D_

_I don't really like Ron/Hermione, but I figured I'd try writing it - afterall, it _is _Ron's birthday!_

_Cheers!_


End file.
